


lepas landas

by suki_pie



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: pesawat lepas landas dan sousuke pikir hal seperi ini bukan masalah.





	lepas landas

**Author's Note:**

> dari dulu pengen nulis otp di jaman jebot heuheu :")) otp kedua setelah rinharu/yhaa.  
> .  
> Free! (c) Kyoto Animation.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Semula Sousuke berpikir bahwa waktu penerbangannya akan setenang riak air di malam hari, selama ia tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Nagisa dan cukup bersyukur karena Rei bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Ia tidak ada masalah jika Gou mendapati kursi di sebelahnya, gadis itu tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk berbagi cerita dan kapan harus diam. Tachibana Makoto juga bukan hal yang memberatkan, bagi Sousuke, mereka akrab dengan caranya sendiri. Makoto paham tanpa harus bertanya lebih, dan Sousuke tak perlu memberi penjelasan kalau di pesawat ia hanya butuh waktu tenang sekaligus tidur yang cukup.

“Minggir.”

Akan tetapi, _yeah_ , Sousuke tak menduga kalau penghuni kursi sebelah ternyata si maniak makarel. Ketika ia mendongak dan memandang bagaimana palet biru jernih itu, dari seorang Nanase Haruka, atau raut muka datar yang tak bisa Sousuke tebak; ia tak tahu harus protes atau merasa terkejut.

“Sopan sekali,” sindir Sousuke, menekuk kedua kaki dan tanpa sadar sudut matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Haruka; yang lewat terlalu lugas, menghempaskan tubuh di kursi dan tarikan napasnya lolos sepanjang mungkin, kemudian jemari-jemari lentik itu memijat pelipis pelan. “Aku bicara padamu, _Haru_.” — _Nanase_ bukan lagi nama yang Sousuke ucapkan, meski ia akui canggung juga rasanya.

“Sori,”

Sebelah alis Sousuke terangkat.

“Sori,” katanya sekali lagi, kali ini menoleh dan membalas tatapan Sousuke. Ada sorot aneh yang sempat melintas di mata birunya, Sousuke berusaha menebak tapi tidak memaksakan diri. “Gou tukar denganku karena kursi di sebelah Makoto dekat toilet. Yah, aku juga tidak terlalu suka ditempatkan di bagian ekor pesawat jadi—” Haruka berhenti, keningnya berkenyit samar lalu menggeleng pelan. “Begitulah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka tapi—”   

“Bukan masalah.” Bahu Sousuke berkedik tak acuh. “Kau tidak seberisik Nagisa, jadi bukan masalah.”

“Oh.”

Hening sejenak, lalu, “Kau oke?”

“Apa,”

“Kau …” Sousuke mengerutkan kening. Entah karena heran dengan pertanyannya sendiri (astaga, kerasukan apa dia sampai bertanya seperti itu), entah karena air muka Haruka semakin tidak enak dilihat. Barangkali Sousuke bisa menyebutnya gusar, atau panik, saat ia melihat setitik bulir keringat di pelipis Haruka dan kilatan matanya yang pada beberapa kesempatan, Sousuke dapati tidak terlalu fokus. “Wajahmu pucat. Kau oke?”

Haruka mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, sebelum membalas dengan gelengan samar. “Tidak pernah sebaik ini.”

Percakapan mereka terputus ketika suara interkom wanita mulai bergema, berkata bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas dan himbauan agar mengalihkan ponsel ke dalam mode pesawat. Tentang intruksi keselamatan diri jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan, tentang kelancaran perjalanan dan selamat menikmati penerbangan.

Di sekon-sekon kemudian yang tak pernah Sousuke duga, ia mengerling kepada Haruka, secara diam-diam, tidak sadar mengernyitkan dahi begitu Haruka kembali memijit pelipis pelan, meloloskan hembus napas panjang, setelah itu memejamkan mata sejenak dan membuka dengan cepat. Sousuke tidak bohong soal wajah pucat, dan semakin putih sewaktu pesawat mulai berguncang pelan. Bersiap-siap lepas landas sampai bisingnya menusuk gendang telinga.

Satu sekon berikutnya pesawat lepas landas, ia terperanjat ketika Haruka mencengkeram kelima jemari kirinya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa permisi. Bukan dalam bentuk genggaman lembut bak sepasang kekasih di malam festival musim panas, tapi lebih ke arah berusaha menyalurkan rasa takut atau semacamnya (Sousuke tidak mengerti, kenapa pula Haruka harus takut? Kenapa dia ketakutan?), Sousuke putuskan untuk menelan pertanyaan itu dalam-dalam.

“Haru—”

Sousuke ragu (ia bahkan bingung kenapa bisa sampai meragu) dan bibirnya mendadak rapat, tidak jadi melontarkan tanya, atau protes, atau barangkali sindirian-sindirian yang biasa ia lakukan, dulu, semasa rasa tidak sukanya terhadap Haruka masih besar. Ia menatap jemarinya di genggaman— _cengkeraman_ —Haruka, mengerling raut wajah si perenang gaya bebas (masih pucat, mata terpejam erat juga bibir bawah digigit kecil), lalu kembali di antara sela jemari yang saling terpaut dan sebelum Sousuke berpikir lebih jauh lagi, ia membalas genggaman Haruka.

Tidak erat, tidak pula longgar.  

Sousuke pikir hal seperti ini bukan masalah baginya.


End file.
